Seeing Fire, The Story of Legolas
by MissShayla
Summary: Legolas may have found his true love, but the growing darkness in Middle-Earth threatens to destroy everything he has ever known. Set before the Lord of the Rings.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

He ran swiftly through the trees, never making a sound as his feet hit the earth again and again. A flock of birds were startled by him and his companions, and he looked up towards the sky as they flew up through the tree tops. He wanted to climb the nearest tree and watch them rise up into the sky, and longed to peer out of the dense forest, to feel the wind through his long blonde hair, and to feel the sun against his face. But he had a job to do.

A pack of orcs had been spotted by a scouting team and he had been sent out with 5 others to wipe them out. As they neared a clearing they could hear the camp of orcs grunting loudly to each other. "_What a miserable breed of creatures these orcs are_" he thought as his companions and him took to the lower branches of the trees surrounding the field. There were few of them there in the camp, only about 25, and many were in various stages of sleeping and lounging about.

He silently reached back and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. Quickly knocking it, he shot it straight through the nearest orc's neck. There was silence as all of the orcs turned to look at their dead companion, and then chaos broke out. The elves dropped from the trees as the orcs ran towards them with their axes raised. The battle lasted only a matter of minutes, and soon the elves were collecting themselves and their weapons. The main elf was wiping the blood off one of his knives with the bottom of his rich green tunic.

"Legolas, we need to be heading back now. The scouting party from the south will surely be back now with news of these orc camps," a member of his party called to him.

He put his knife away and motioned to the others. Then they were away, running through the forest.

* * *

Legolas sat alongside his fellow warriors in one of the many great rooms in the palace of Thranduil, the Elvenking of the Woodland Realm. He sat near the window and stared off, paying little attention to the conversation that was taking place. These orc camps and their growing proximity to the elvish kingdom were of great concern to him, and it was his duty as Thranduil's son to see to the halting of the orc's advances. But he had little patience today for these talks. They had been going on for nearly a month and close to nothing had been done. He wanted to be out there seeking the camps out and taking care of them himself.

But by his father's decree he could not go. So there he sat, staring out the window. From where he sat he had a good view of the narrow bridge that connected the Mirkwood forest to the kingdom, it ran across a sparkling blue river lined with grey stones that made the river dance and swirl.

He was staring at this very river when he saw them. A group of about 30 elves came sprinting from the forest and towards the bridge and doors of the kingdom. Legolas stood "Father, I believe we have some company." He then dashed out of the room and down the halls to the main gate. When he entered the entrance hall a guard approached him. "My lord, these are warriors sent from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. They wish to speak with your father immediately."

He looked over the group of elves. They were all clad in tan-brown and although it was warrior's clothing, it had a gracefulness to it that could only come from Rivendell. Looking closer at the elves assembled before him, he began to notice a few familiar faces. The elvish prince had fought in many battles and in a few he was able to battle alongside some of the other kingdoms finest. There were many other faces he didn't recognize and one in particular stood out. She stood near the back of the group, but she was impossible for Legolas to miss. Her beauty was subtle yet so perfect. Her long brown fell in waves down her back, and her light brown eyes seemed to smolder as she returned his gaze. Legolas was just about to permit them in when he noticed movement though the still open gates. A pack of orcs were running out of the forest towards the gates with their weapons raised.

"They are attacking!" Someone yelled. Legolas was in motion. He ran out the gates, a small sword raised in his hands. In a swift motion he had the first orc he encountered tumbling off the side of the bridge and into the river below. The others gathered behind him and soon they were pushing the pack off the bridge and into the forest entrance. As they spread out along the bank or the river, Legolas spotted the she-elf nearby. He began to work his way over to where she was. Soon they were fighting side by side, moving together in rhythm. One of Legolas' men found his way over to him, and handed him his bow and a quiver. He quickly handed his sword over to the other elf for his own defense and began to shoot. These were thing things he lived for. He enjoyed the rush of the battle, and this time, the she-elf beside him. She could keep an even pace with him, and her accuracy with a sword was unmatched. She was fighting once particular orc when a kick from her sent it flying backwards. In that instant another came up behind her and was about to deliver a potentially fatal blow when it fell backwards, dead. Legolas lowered his bow as she realized what had just happened and turned to look at him. Their eyes met and neither one could look away. Her attacker had recovered from her kick though, and lunged forward. Lost in the moment, she didn't see it coming, and the tip of it's sword just lightly cut the skin of her cheek as it past by her face. They both snapped out of their trance, and her own sword took off it's head a moment later.

The fighting continued for just a short time longer. Legolas had begun to count his kills in his mind. Eight, an arrow in the neck. Nine, an arrow stabbing through with his hands. He only made it to number 14 before the fight was over. Looking up he saw the she-elf brushing herself off, a trickle of blood oozing from the cut on her cheek. He rounded up the group of elves from Rivendell and brought them forth through the gates, and in to meet his father.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

They all stood before the King and Legolas stood by the base of his father's throne. It seems that the elves of the Woodland Realm were not alone in their troubles with the orc packs. There were many packs coming closer and closer to Rivendell as well, and Lord Elrond was worried. "He wishes to form an alliance with you, my Lord, in order to counter these advances." Lindir, a counsellor to Lord Elrond explained.

King Thranduil was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "We will honor that request. Let a party be sent to Rivendell immediately." He called forth his servants, "Let our guests be tended to and their stay comfortable." He then rose and turned, walking back towards his chambers.

Legolas stood and walked towards the group assembled. He had seen one of the servants go towards the girl to mend her cut. Walking up he spoke to the servant, "Your services are not needed on this one. I shall tend to her myself." He smiled at her as the servant moved on to someone else. "Come, follow me." He led her down the halls to his family's personal healing room.

As he closed the door, she asked him "Why are you doing this? A prince like you must have more important things to do than to tend to me." He poured water into a silver basin sitting on a low table, and picked up the cloth beside it. He came over and sat beside her on the bed, dipping the cloth in the basin. It was a moment before he spoke, "Other things can wait. I am doing this because I want to." She looked up at him as he gently dabbed at her cut. Inside she felt a slight fluttering at those words. He was indeed after all, completely gorgeous. His long blond hair caught the light and seemed to be made of strands of gold, while his deep blue eyes pierced through her very being. Laying the cloth aside, he reached up and cupped her face in his hand. Running his thumb over the cut he began to whisper soft elvish words over and over again. She could feel a slight tingling sensation in her cheek, and as he removed his hand he whispered "All better."

He stood and moved away from her then, bringing the bowl back over to the table. She moved to leave but stopped at the door. "My name is Aranel," she told him turning to look at him. He looked up and smiled, "I am Legolas."

"Well Legolas, thank you." And then she was gone.

* * *

A few days passed and Legolas saw very little of Aranel. The guests lingered here and there around the kingdom waiting to hear from Lord Elrond. Legolas, ever busy with his duties finally spotted her eating breakfast one morning. He sat on the other side of the room and watched her as he ate. Lindir spotted him and came and sat down beside him.

"Whats with the fixation on Aranel? You haven't taken your eyes off of her in over 15 minutes!" he said with a smile as he bit into an apple. Legolas never looked away from her as he answered,"She's a good fighter."

Lindir laughed and shook his head. "I think someone's got a bit of a crush." Legolas just shook his head. "Most definitely not," but he had to look away from Lindir as his face turned a bit red. Unknown to them, King Thranduil heard their exchange across the room. He looked over at the two elves, a frown on his face.

Later that evening, after he had completed all of his duties, Legolas made his way out towards the river's gate. He had with him his bow and a quiver of arrows. Years ago, he had hung small targets from the trees near there and he often came to practice in the evenings. It was really the only time that he could relax and be alone. As he neared the area where his targets were hidden in the trees, he heard a noise. He moved swiftly and silently forwards, ready to attack at any moment. What he saw though shocked him. In the last lights of the sunset, Aranel stood poised on the bank of the river. A bow was in her hands and she had it drawn back, an arrow ready to fly. She was aiming at one of Legolas' targets, and how she had found them there was a complete mystery to him.

"Don't bend your knees as much," he called to her. She was startled and hadn't heard him come up, the arrow flew from her fingers and missed its mark, becoming imbedded in the side of a tree. She turned on him, even for an elf he was so quiet and light on his feet.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was coming out here to practice myself. I see you found my targets." He indicated towards the one she had been aiming at. She just nodded and grabbed her things, turning to go. "Stay and practice with me. Its been awhile since I had anyone to shoot with." He reached back into his quiver and pulled out an arrow. In one fluid motion he knocked it and raised it towards the target she had aimed at. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her come back to him and begin to do the same. He let his arrow fly and it found it's mark, hitting the dead center of the target. He reached for another arrow as she raised her's and aimed at another target. Her arrow missed again. He shot his arrow and then laid his bow against the trunk of a tree. He came up behind her and said "Try again." She knocked the arrow and as she raised it to shoot, he placed his hands on top of hers. He heard her gasp quietly. "Loosen your grip on the bow, let it rest in your hand," she did. He then pulled her hand that was on the arrow back a little farther and brought it up to where he would rest it when he aimed. "Keep still, I'm letting go now." He moved back and she stayed still as a statue. "Now aim, and when your ready release." She did, and the arrow when flying at the target. It hit it, not quite in the center, but very close. He smiled to himself as she took another arrow and aimed, making the adjustments that he had shown her. This time her arrow hit the bullseye. Again and again she shot, and each time her arrow either found the center or came very close.

After awhile she stopped to take a rest. They sat together and leaned against a tree. The sun had finally set, and the moon lit up the sky. It cast pale white light down on the targets and the two elves sitting in the night. "So how did you become so good at shooting?" She asked him. Legolas ran his fingers over his bow as he answered, "When I was very little I managed to sneak away from my nannie one day. I was out playing in the woods and I saw some of the warrior elves practicing shooting. It looked like a lot of fun, so I waited behind a tree until they left. Once I was sure they were gone I went over and picked up one of the bows. My first arrow hit the bullseye, and my father who had been watching me without me knowing insisted from then on that I be allowed to train with the others every day. I guess you could say it was natural talent with an ambitious father who made sure that I would become everything he wanted me to be. I would gave learned to shoot eventually, all elves in the Woodland Realm do, I just got a bit of a head start."

She was quiet for a moment as she thought about what he had said. "In Rivendell I never even got the chance to learn. I guess I showed the same potential, but with a sword. They never found it necessary for me to learn to shoot and I never really questioned it." She looked at him then, "We will still be here for a few more days, will you teach me to shoot and fight with a bow?" He smiled at her "Of course." He looked up towards the sky, "Its getting late, we should be going in soon," looking back to her he asked "Can I show you to your room?"

They walked together through the halls, the moonlight streamed in through the windows and the waterfall could be heard coming from the main hall. Some of the guests were down in the cellar with a few of the night guards and their drunken laughs drifted up to them. They arrived at her room, and he smiled sweetly at her, "Sleep well Aranel."

"Goodnight Legolas," then she stepped into her room and he turned and continued on down the hall.

When he got to his own room, he slipped the quiver from his back and hung it with his bow on a hook on the wall. He slipped off his green tunic and stood near the window staring off over the woods. He smiled to himself and then slipped into his bed. He thought of Aranel as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Golden sunlight streamed through the windows as Legolas opened his eyes the next morning. He rose and pulled on a light blue tunic that matched the color of his eyes. Quickly looking in the mirror across from his bed he straightened up the braids that ran down either side of his head, near his ears. He grabbed his bow and swung his quiver onto his back. Kneeling in front of a light wooden chest on the floor, he turned the lock and lifted it open. Near the bottom he found what he was looking for, his old bow. Lifting the bow out, he examined it. It had been many years since he had used it, it was slightly smaller than his current bow, and was much lighter. He grabbed a quiver of arrows to go with it and closed the lid of the chest. Standing, he grabbed everything and walked to the door. He turned back and took a final look at his room.

His room wasn't too fancy, at least in the terms of elves. It fit in with the high tree branch like paths, and the lower stony mountain halls of the kingdom. The room was fairly large, with rich brown wood that made up the walls, and stone columns that ran up into low arches in the ceiling.

With a turn Legolas closed the door and walked off down the hall. When he arrived at Aranel's room, he knocked softly on her door.

"Good morning friend," he called with a smile. "Are you ready for a day of fighting?" A soft laugh came from inside, but no response. Legolas leaned against the wall beside the door, "Unless of course, your afraid to face the best archer in all of Middle-Earth" he teased. Suddenly the door opened and her smiling face appeared next to his. "Well we will just have to see about that."

* * *

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight a short while later, Legolas led her over to a small grassy clearing. It was slightly more secluded, and the sound of the river was only a dull roar this far away. There were 10 targets in a circle around the edges of the clearing. Each was labeled with a number. He brought her to the center of the circle and handed her a bow. "This is my old bow and quiver of arrows. You can use them for the time being." Then they began. He moved out of the circle and stood on the path. "First we will work on speed and accuracy. When I call a number, move as quickly as you can and shoot the target of that number." She pulled out an arrow and set it in the bow, turning to look at him she nodded. He began to call out numbers, slowly at first and then more rapidly as she hit the targets faster and faster.

She was fascinating to watch. Her long hair twirled around her as she spun around. Each movement she made was strong and full of power, and Legolas found himself staring a little more deeply at her than he should have. He shook his head clearing his thoughts, "_Why do I keep having these thoughts about her? Its not like I'm in love with her._" That thought made him freeze as he realized it wasn't true. Although he had never loved before, somewhere inside he had known he loved her since he first laid eyes on her.

He heard footsteps then, and looked over to see her walking towards him. When she was near to him she asked "So how did I do in the terms of the best archer in all the lands?" She smiled at him as she handed him his bow back. "You did very good. Better than most." Her smile grew even wider and he smiled in return. "Did you like the bow? It seemed to work fairly well for you?"

"I did, it worked very well. Makes me wish I had one like it." They heard footsteps then, and turned to see Lindir coming up the path behind them. "Legolas, your father wants you to come in. He wishes to speak with all of us at once." Legolas looked to Aranel and then began walking towards the gate with Aranel and Lindir following behind him.

* * *

As they stepped onto the cold stone floor beneath King Thranduil's throne, Thranduil stood and walked down to meet them. "Legolas. I have a task for you. We of the Woodland Realm have been chosen for the responsibility of finding and capturing the creature Gollum. The three of you will head the search, you make take whatever troops you wish to aid you. You will leave tomorrow at mid-day." The three elves bowed and turned to leave and begin their preparations.

"Legolas! Remain for a moment, I wish to speak to you." He stopped in his tracks, and only after the others were gone did he turn to face his father. Thranduil began to pace slowly in front of his son. "This task is not to be taken lightly. The fate of many thing rest in the capture of this creature."

"What things?" Legolas asked, moving in front of his father. The King stopped walking and looked down at his son, "Things you cannot understand. Things more horrible than any you have seen!" He then turned and started towards his throne. "Make sure you are ready, and do not fail me." Legolas turned to go, but stopped when his father called to him a last time.

"I have seen you with that she-elf quite a bit. You seem to be very fond of her." Legolas spun and looked up at his father seated on his throne. "Her name is Aranel," he said defensivly. His father leaned forward, "Remember who you are Legolas. No son of mine will be allowed to pledge himself to a lowly warrior elf from another kingdom." He straightened up and waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Now go and gather your troops."

Legolas turned and stormed off down the twisting hall. He was in such a fury that as he turned the corner to head to his room, he didn't see Aranel standing there in the shadows waiting for him. She let him go, sensing his anger.

When he reached his room, he slammed the door behind him and began to pace the room. "_How arrogant he is!_" It was times like these when his father and him didn't see eye to eye that Legolas wished his mother was still alive. As he thought about that the anger left him and sadness filled its place. He stopped pacing and hung his bow and arrows on their hook. He then tossed the old bow and arrows onto his bed and walked over to the window. He sat down on the cold floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. He sat quietly thinking into the late hours of the night, and watched the pale moon move in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

A few hours before dawn Legolas rose from his place on the floor. Moving over to a table he lit a few candles. He had not slept at all that night, and now realized that in the wake of his trip that day he probably should have even if it was not necessary. His long night alone with his thoughts had straightened out a few things for him though, and he felt much calmer than he had after speaking to his father. In reality, he was left with two choices. His father was only trying to look out for him, and he could either forget about Aranel and stick to his duties, or he could ignore his father's request and live his life how he wanted.

Pulling off his tunic, he tossed it onto the bed. He went to turn towards the bathroom, but stopped. Turning back he looked at the bow that was still laying on his bed and he sighed. Memories of yesterday came flooding back to him, and he realized that option number one was not going to work. In his heart he knew that going against his father's wishes was the only real choice he had. Elves only fell in love once, and it happened quickly, and lasted forever. He was going to be with Aranel, if she would have him, and his father would just have to accept it.

He felt lighter as he turned and went into the bathroom to bathe. When he emerged a short while later, he put on his best warrior's outfit. It was elegant, and yet showed that he was both a respected fighter as well as the prince. His tunic was the official rich green color of Greenwood, and his leggings were a fine shade of brown. Sitting down in front of his mirror, he quickly tied the two braids on each side of his head, and then brushed back the rest of his long blonde hair. He packed a small pack with bandages, and threw in some food and a container of water. Grabbing the pack along with his weapons and a traveling cloak, he left his room.

The halls of the kingdom were silent, and the flickering torches cast eerie shadows against the stone walls. As he walked past his father's study, he heard the rustling of papers from inside. "_It appears I wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep last night._" He stopped walking and debated about going in. Deciding that it was a conversation he could save for later, he continued walking and turned the corner out of his family's private wing. Around the corner there were huge arches that looked out over the main cavern opening. Huge wooden bridges twisted and turned, and the light from the torches mixed with the moonlight that came in through large openings in the high ceiling, making the cavern glow. It was truly a marvelous sight, and he never grew tired of it.

He hesitated as he passed the entrance to the guest wing. He wanted to go and wake Aranel, but decided to let her sleep. After all, it was going to be a long day. Instead he continued on and walked down a large staircase, making his way to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was in a corner of the palace, on the ground level, and high arches opened up on two sides. There were beautifully tamed bushes between each arch, that blocked off the hall from the outside. In-between a few arches however, one could walk out into a large beautiful garden. The garden had small bubbling fountains, and carved benches that were secluded inside the maze of plants and trees.

When he entered the hall, he saw that some of his men were already there. Many were eating breakfast while others arranged weapons to be carried down for sharpening. Across the room he spotted Thalion. He was a good friend of Legolas' and had fought in many battles beside him. Thalion was quite a bit older than him, and he had been the one who taught Legolas to use his bow at his father's request. After Legolas, he was also the next most respected warrior in the realm.

"Thalion!" Legolas called as he walked towards him. His friend turned around and opened his arms wide. "Good morning your Majesty!" he called while bowing slightly, and with a sarcastic grin on his face. Legolas just laughed, "I see your getting everything ready for my journey. If I had known you were down here doing this I would have stayed sleeping."

"OUR journey Legolas. You wouldn't leave me behind on this after all we have been through would you, my friend?" Thalion asked as they both sat down at the table.

"Of course not! I was simply stating that you seem to have everything handled quite nicely."

Thalion chuckled quietly, "Don't worry Legolas, there is still plenty more to do." A servant arrived then, and handed them each a plate of bread with berry jam. As they ate they discussed the finer details of the trip. They would begin by heading west towards the Misty Mountains. Gollum was last seen there, and they would begin in the north and work their way south. Rivendell was along the way so if there was need they could stop there for supplies.

More warriors came into the hall at dawn, and the excitement in the hall grew for the journey. There would be only about 30 of them going, but the preparations had everyone excited and bustling with energy. This was the state that Aranel found it in when she entered shortly after dawn. She was surprised to see so many elves there at this time in the morning, since they wouldn't be leaving till later this afternoon. Quickly grabbing her breakfast, she sat down and observed the preparations. There were some coming in with freshly sharpened swords, that others were taking and testing out in a corner when they thought their captain wasn't looking. They were quickly caught through, and tried to hide the swords in a pile of bedrolls as he walked over. The captain came and stood in front of them, looking very intimidating, and Aranel felt a little bit bad for the elves. That was until, the captain gave a laugh and pulled out his own sword. One of the elves was quick to get his up and countered his captains move with ease. The other was a bit less fortunate. It seemed that when he had tried to hide his sword he had accidentally stabbed through one of the bedrolls. As he swung it up to join in the fun, it went flying off the end of his sword and soared across the hall and into a neatly arranged pile of apples that were sitting on the food table. All of the apples came crashing to the ground and rolled in every direction. Some of the servants turned to glare in the young elves' direction, and he turned bright red while his captain howled with laughter.

She found herself laughing too, but it quickly stopped when she saw who walked up to the captain. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Legolas come up and clasp the captain on the shoulder. He was laughing too, and spoke a little to the captain as the other elf went to help the servants clean up the mess. Aranel couldn't take her eyes off of him, he wore an elegant uniform that showed just how muscular he was and made his movements look lithe and graceful. His blonde hair shown in the soft light that came in through the high arches, and her heat began to beat faster as she took in how handsome he looked.

Taking her eyes from him, she looked down at herself. She was still wearing her thin night dress with a simple shawl that came together in the front and then flowed out behind her. It had never bothered her before to wear this in front of others to breakfast, but now as she looked at Legolas she felt very plain and a bit exposed. She quickly finished her breakfast and turned to leave. If she went out the main entrance she would have to walk by him, so she made her way to one of the entrances to the garden, and stepped out into the morning sun.

Legolas had seen her go. He had looked up to see her walking with her head down towards the entrance to the garden. He moved to follow her, and as he stepped into the garden he froze. She was absolutely stunning. Her back was to him her hair fell in soft curls like a waterfall down her back, while her light purple train spread out like water towards him.

"Aranel," he called softly to her. Her body stiffened, and she turned towards him with wide eyes, her hands clutching the front of her shawl closed.

"Hello Legolas," she returned, her eyes dropping to look at the ground. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. She seemed so uncomfortable and he didn't understand why.

"Nothing at all," she replied, her eyes still on the ground. He came to her then, and placed his hand under her chin, lifting it until her eyes met his.

"Then why do you hide your eyes from me?" Looking into his eyes, she say his concern for her, and maybe something else there. What was it? Her heart was beating fast, and she stopped breathing as he reached up and touched her cheek. His fingers felt soft and warm on her skin, and his touch left her skin tingling. Slowly, he took a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, and tucked it behind her pointed ear. Just as he was about to say something to her, a voice called from behind them.

"My Lord! We are almost ready, and the King wishes for a report." Legolas turned to look at the elf, and nodded to him. When he turned back to Aranel, she had recovered.

Resting her hand on his arm, see looked up into his blue eyes. "If they are almost ready, then I should go get ready myself. I'll see you in a few hours." She walked away from him then, and back into the palace. Once she was sure he could no longer see her, she ran.

In side her room, she leaned with her back against the door, "_What is wrong with me? I've never been shy, so why did I act like it when Legolas was there?_" With a sigh she sat down in front of her mirror and picked up her hairbrush. "Why does he make me feel so strange?!" As she began to brush her hair she added in a whisper, "and what was that look in his eyes." She stared in the mirror at her own brown eyes, and in her mind she could picture his face again, and she saw his eyes, full of concern and something else. It was like fire, smoldering as he had looked at her. Seeing the fire in his eyes again a realization hit her. "_Could it be? Could it really be love?_"

* * *

Legolas was making the last few adjustments on his horse when his father approacehed him. Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and he turned to face him. "Be careful out there. Gollum is a clever and sneaky creature." Legolas just looked at him and nodded. Thranduil felt bad, he didn't like to fight with his only son, but the matter they had been at odds about was an important one. He removed his hand from his son's shoulder, "I wish you great speed and luck. Be safe my son." Legolas mounted his horse, and looked down at his father, "I will Ada." He then called to the other riders and they were off.

It was slow going at first, the undergrowth of the forest had become thicker of late, and the tree branches were like sharp claws. As they rode he heard one of his men joke to another about how Greenwood seemed more like it should be called Mirkwood now.

Eventually, the trees broke and gave way to large golden fields. They were able to move much faster there, and they made good time the rest of the day. As nightfall approached, the prince led them over to an outcropping of rocks. There were a few trees nearby to tie up their horses, and the rocks provided a nice barrier against the winds that were coming across the plains. They all began to set up camp for the night, and Legolas took to the task of making a fire. Right as he finished, he stood up to see five of his men running up to him. They had caught some grouse out on the plains, and everyone helped to make a grouse and vegetable stew.

After such a good dinner everyone was in a wonderful mood, and they all sat around the fire and told stories into the night. Aranel sat next to Legolas and was amazed at some of the battle stories that he told. She also found that the captain, who's name she learned was Thalion, was extremely funny. He had just gotten done telling the story of how he had almost lost a drinking game to a small skinny man in the town of Bree, and Aranel realized she was dead tired. Her sides hurt from laughing so much, and she was completely worn out. Saying goodnight to Legolas, she moved away from the merry circle and laid down on her bedroll. She fell asleep watching the stars and listening to the laughter coming from the circle by the fire.

Legolas was one of the last to go to bed, and he came over to his bedroll, which was next to Aranel's. They were off a little ways away from the others, near a large rock. He hadn't missed it when she tried to secretly put her's down next to his when they were making camp. He looked down at her sleeping softly, with her sword next to her pillow. He laughed to himself, "_always ready for battle_." He then placed his own weapons next to his pillow, and laid down on his own bed, falling asleep in minutes.

Aranel startled awake a few hours later. She knew immediately that something was wrong. It was very dark now, as the light from the fire had long since died down. She also noticed that the stars were missing. That was when she realized that something was standing over her. She looked up into narrow yellow eyes, and saw as it lifted an axe above its head and swung it down at her.

* * *

AN: Thank you Nenee for the review! I hope everyone else is enjoying this story as well, and I apologize that it took me awhile to get this chapter out here. Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

She rolled just in time. The axe whizzed past her head, and she turned to see it stuck in the mat where she had just been laying. She looked from the sharp metal of the axe up to the creature who stood above it. In the pale light of the moon she could now make it out as a goblin. It looked at her and sneered as it pulled its axe free. Not allowing it to get another swing in, she raised her foot and kicked it hard in the stomach, sending it tumbling backwards. She rolled again, but this time she came up in a crouch with her sword in hand. She was about to leap forward and finish off her attacker when an arrow pierced its heart. Startled, she looked up as Thalion lowered his bow and looked towards her.

She was just about to give him her thanks when she heard the tumbling of rocks. She spun around to see another goblin on one of the large rocks. It leaped over Legolas and towards her with its sword raised. As it landed she lifted hers and their blades met in a clash of metal. On the ground she saw Legolas start awake, and immediately reach for his weapons. A second later she heard a slicing sound and the goblin's head fell from its body with a bounce and rolled across the ground. Legolas stood with his arms spread wide, and one of his twin blades in each hand. Their eyes met only for a moment before she turned to assess the damage. Thalion was just finishing off another goblin, and a few other elves were in various stages of finishing off others. No one was killed thankfully, but one elf looked like his arm was bleeding badly. As Aranel made her way over to the elf, Legolas quickly climbed up the large rock the goblin had jumped from.

Lindir approached her and the elf with a medical pack. He handed a clean bandage to her and began to clean the wound. It wasn't too deep of a cut, but the sight of the deep red blood made her stomach churn and she had to look away. She looked up to see Legolas standing on top of the rock looking out into the distance. He stood straight and tall, with his bow in his hands and his twin blades already back in their casings on his back. The moon illuminated his face and hair, and he was the image of perfection standing so strong and powerful.

"Aranel!" Lindir called next to her, making her jump and turn red as she realized she had been staring at the prince.

"I'm sorry, what?" She replied, turning back to face Lindir.

"The bandage please?" He asked, holding out his hand. She gave it to him, and as he turned back to the injured elf she swore she saw a look of amusement on his face.

Scowling, she stood and walked over to Thalion. He stood near the rock Legolas was on, and as she approached he called up to him.

"Legolas! What do you see?" She looked up to see him leaning forward, and squinting off into the darkness. After a moment he leaned back and looked down at them. "There is a group of goblins out there, but they are small in number." He then jumped down, landing silently beside her before continuing, "The few they sent were probably scouts, and now they appear to be moving off towards the north."

Thalion thought for a moment, "It is doubtful they will try and attack again if their numbers are so few."

"Still, I think we should be moving." He glanced uneasily north then turned back to Thalion, "Tell the others to pack their things. We can slip away under cover of darkness."

The captain nodded and moved away. Aranel was about to do the same when Legolas stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked, and as she turned back to him and he dropped his hand.

"I'm fine. Although I can't say the same for my bed." She replied with a short laugh.

They both looked at the shredded object for a moment before he smiled back at her, "Its alright. We can replace it in Rivendell and for the time being you can use mine."

She shook her head, "I can't take your mat. I will be perfectly fine sleeping on the ground." Even as she said this she cringed, these were going to be long nights.

He saw the grimace on her face though, "Aranel, I insist. Please take the mat, the ground is hard, and I will rest better knowing you are comfortable."  
She looked up at his blue eyes, and saw that he was resolute. With a sigh she nodded her agreement. He smiled happily, and she immediately regretted giving in to him. He was a prince after all, and there was no way that he should be sleeping on the ground in her place. She smiled back to him, but silently promised that she would make sure he slept on the mat tonight.

They packed up their things then, and in just a short time everyone was making their last adjustments to their horses. The sun was not yet up as they began to ride across the moonlight bathed plains. Everyone was quiet in the few hours before dawn, and the ride would have been peaceful if it had not been full of anxious glances for unseen dangers in the darkness. As the sky turned pink and orange the other elves began to talk and laugh as the threat of attack during the night was driven away by the light of dawn. Soon food was being tossed around as they had not taken the time to eat in their rush to leave.

Legolas came back to ride beside her, and tossed her a chunk of bread and some cooked grouse leftover from last night. They rode in silence as they ate, until Thalion appeared beside them.

"My Lord, I see we find ourselves on these plains again yet, and if I remember correctly, we raced last time and you cheated."

"I didn't cheat. Your old horse is slower than you are willing to admit." There was a mischievous look in his eyes, but Thalion took the bait.

"Well, then I guess you won't object to a rematch, to see who is the truthful one here." With a yell, he took off on his horse, and Legolas only took a moment to flash her a smile before he was racing after the captain.  
Legolas' horse was much faster, and soon caught up to Thalion's, and then passed the captain. Legolas won in the end, and came back to many claps on the shoulder from his fellow warriors, as they congratulated him. Thalion came sulking to ride beside her. Looking down he mumbled "He always cheats." Aranel couldn't help but laugh at this, and was glad to see him laugh too.

As they rode, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't thanked him for last night. When she tried to express her appreciation for him killing the goblin though, he simply raised his hand to stop her.

"It was nothing, My Lady. I was simply doing what I needed to."

"I still thank you," she said with a smile to him. He grinned back at her. They slipped into easy conversation, and he told her of many of his adventures.

* * *

As dusk approached, it started to rain lightly. They were approaching the foothills of the mountains and found a large cave to make camp in. It was well after dark by the time they were all settled in, and many fell asleep quickly. There would be no telling stories and relaxing around the fire tonight. Lindir suggested they take turns keeping watch from now on, and agreed to take the first shift.

As Legolas laid out his bedroll, Aranel quickly stated that she would keep the first watch with Lindir, saying it would be better if they were in groups of two. Legolas was not happy with how she had gotten out of taking the matt, but he couldn't argue with her logic, and nodded his agreement. He went back into the cave to sleep, leaving Aranel and Lindir sitting by the cave entrance.

The rain picked up, and soon they had to move back farther into the cave to avoid getting wet. It was hard to see anything through the rain and darkness, and they both stayed sharp and alert. The two talked very little. Aranel knew him well enough, they were both from Rivendell, and were both held in high regards by Lord Elrond. They had also been friends for a very long time. Lately though, Aranel couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable when she was alone with him. Years before, Lindir had expressed a liking for her, and while she had politely declined and they were past it now, she still felt a bit on edge with him. It didn't help that this morning he had certainly caught her staring at Legolas. She suppressed a groan. "_Would the awkwardness never end_?"

Shortly after midnight Legolas came to take her place. She had wanted to object, but was too tired, so she let him have this one. After saying goodnight night to the two of them, she went back and saw that he had left his mat rolled out for her. She smiled and shook her head as she laid her weapons down. The mat was much larger than her's had been, and it was still warm when she laid down. It smelled like him, and she breathed in deeply, taking in as much of his wonderful scent as she could. She felt her body relax, and settled into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

The next day dawned dull and grey. She woke to someone lightly shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she yawned lightly and rolled over. She looked up into Legolas' clear blue eyes, and already her heart began to quicken.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. He was kneeling beside her, and she noticed that he had his weapons already on his back.

"Did I over sleep? Are we leaving already?" She asked as she sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still sleeping save for the two who sat on watch by the entrance.

"No, it is only just dawn. We won't be leaving for another hour or two."

She looked at him confused, "Then why did you wake me up?"

"It is too foggy for those on watch to really see if there is anyone out there or not. I would like to go out to take a look around, and I would be most honored if you would care to join me my Lady?" With that he stood and offered her his hand. All she could do was nod as she took it and he pulled her up. Legolas began rolling up the sleeping mat, and out of the corner of her eye she watched him, as she picked up her weapons and strapped them on. Lifting her hand to her head she felt her hair sticking up in places and it probably looked awful. Quickly she pulled it out of the braid it had been in and shook it out.

Legolas looked up at her right in time to see her long hair fall loose. If fell in soft waves down her back, and as she shook it out he had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it. He turned away as she began to run her own fingers through it.

After she was sure all the tangles were out, she quickly braided it back up. As she finished, a thought dawned on her. "Legolas? Will anyone else be coming with us?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, it will just be the two of us." When she didn't answer he looked up, "Is that alright?"

"Of course my Lord. I just thought that you might have a guard go with us for protection, seeing as you are the prince." As she spoke she seemed preoccupied with adjusting her belt and sword, and she didn't look down at him.

He had finished straightening up their packs and the bed roll, and stood before he answered, "I understand your concern, but we will be safe. We will not be far from the camp, and with just the two of us we can move quickly and we will have a better chance of not being seen. Besides, sometimes I think I protect my guards more than they protect me." He laughed softly, and was happy to see that she finally looked up at him and smiled, "I have no doubt my Lord."

They walked to the cave entrance, and Legolas nodded to the two on guard before they stepped out. The rain during the night had caused a deep fog to settle over the land. He could only slightly make out the shape of the trees off to the side. He could hear the horses there snort and stomp on the wet ground, but he could not see them. Even with his sharp elven eyesight he could only see 20 feet in front of him. Motioning for Aranel to follow, he began to to pick his way to the right of the cave. They silently made their way over the rocks in a wide circle behind the camp. They had slowly starting to make their way up, and after about a half hour Legolas could tell they were now just to the left of the cave entrance. They continued on in their circle. There had been no movement so far. Not even the smallest creature could be heard moving about. Even so, he held his bow ready in his hands, ever alert.

Legolas could tell that in this area the ground was much rockier, and they often had to climb over a few rocks, and weave between others. He moved swiftly but silently, his light feet always sure and never stumbling. Aranel was the same behind him. He smiled as he realized that even though he could hardly hear her there, he could feel her presence. Because of this, he noticed very quickly when her steps became a little less even.

"_Snap out of it!_" She shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. This wasn't usually a problem for her, and she had learned long ago that being distracted while out on a hunt or scout could be deadly. Fog made it even a thousand times worse. When unable to see, an elves other senses usually made up for it, but still the fog still would put her on edge. Today though, she felt strangely at ease. She would never admit it to him, but his presence made her feel safe. She watched the way the mist swirled around him as he moved. His blond hair still seemed to shin even in the dull light, and she liked how the two braids kept it from getting in his way, but yet he still allowed it to flow freely down his back. His eyes probed the fog as he looked from side to side, and she could tell his pointed ears were listening sharply for any noise. She looked back at his ears, wondering if the pointed tips of his were as sensitive as hers... "_By the Valar I need to stop this line of thinking now!_" Her face flushed red, and she was thankful he didn't turn around and see her. She was here to help him on this quest, and them once the creature was found she would return to Rivendell. It did not matter if he seemed interested in her, he was a prince. His father would likely pick out a nice elvish maiden from Mirkwood, and she would marry Legolas, and become princess of the realm. It was the truth, yet she found that her heart hurt to think it. Holding back a sigh she continued walking after him, lost in thought.

So deep in her thoughts she was, that she paid little attention to her surroundings. They were walking along the edge of a cropping of rock. If she had been paying attention, she might have noticed that the rock she was about to step on was not entirely stable. As her foot stepped down she felt it slide out from underneath her, and she fell. Legolas heard the rock slip, and turned and ran to her just as she fell. She tumbled over the edge, and disappeared into the fog.

She only fell for a moment before she hit the hard ground with a thud. It hadn't been that far of a drop, but it was enough to take her breath away for a moment. She lay there on her back, and listened to see if her landing had been heard by any goblin or orc nearby. Silence greeted her ears. She sighed in relief, she had been lucky. Her relief quickly turned to anger though and she could have kicked herself for being so stupid. She had been distracted and could have gotten herself and Legolas killed. "_It won't happen again,_" she told herself.

Suddenly there was a soft thud off to her right. She reached for her sword, but stopped when she saw it was Legolas. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as his eyes scanned the area. They were in a small gorge, and sharp rock faces rose up on either side of them.

"I'm fine," she replied. "My Lord I am sorry, I was not paying attention as I should have been. It will not happen again." His bow still rested in his left hand, but he gently placed his right hand on her arm as he looked her over quick to make sure she was not injured, and then met her eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive." He smiled at her, "And you can stop calling me your Lord, Legolas will be fine."

"Then you must call me Aranel, and not 'My Lady.'"

He laughed softly, "Very well, my Lady." His tone became a little husky at the end, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He was so close to her, and she could smell his sweet scent, and feel the warmth of his breath as it washed over her face. His eyes sparkled like blue crystals as they bore into hers. She looked at his perfect face, what it would be like to kiss his lips.

The same thoughts raced through his mind as he leaned over her. It would be so easy to lean in and kiss her, to taste her sweet lips. Oh how he wanted to.  
He was just about to lean in when he heard it. His head snapped up. Off to his left he heard footsteps on the rocks. They were loud and uneven, he recognized them immediately as an orc. Looking down at Aranel, he raised a finger to his lips, signaling her to be silent. In the blink of an eye he had grabbed an arrow and knocked it. He stood and silently made his way along the gorge, staying close to the wall of rock.

Aranel sat up, and moved so her back was against the wall. She was hidden from sight behind another large rock. She drew her sword, and waited. Over the rock she could see Legolas moving. Just as he was about to disappear into the fog he stopped. He became still as a statue, and she could tell he was listening. In a flash of movement he raised his bow, and the arrow flew from his fingers. She heard a light groan and then the thump of a body hitting the ground. Legolas disappeared into the fog as he went to retrieved the arrow, and make sure the orc was dead.

She leaned her head back against the wall as she waited. She was sore from the fall, but it would serve as a good reminder for next time. Looking up, she saw Legolas coming back, and stood to meet him.

"There was just the one, but he was on foot so a camp can't be too far away. We best be getting back. The others will be awake by now, and if we take the path to the south, we can avoid these orcs."

Slipping her sword back in its case, she gestured for him to lead the way, and they jogged back towards the camp, leaving the mist swirling behind them.


End file.
